Ligeramente casados
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años Yoruichi recibió una gran noticia: ¡Estaba comprometida! Byakuya era el hombre ideal, amable, educado, apuesto y sobre todo, pregonaba estar muy enamorado de ella. Sin embargo la noche de bodas Yoruichi descubrió que él no era lo que parecía.
1. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p><strong>LIGERAMENTE CASADOS<strong>

**Capítulo 1.- Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

— ¡Ya viene!¡Ya viene! —Yoruichi escuchó la voz de su hermano menor mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol.

Sonrió ligeramente, su familia no podía ser más evidente. Todos los años, desde que recordaba, habían tratado de sorprenderla en su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón siempre lo descubría antes. Así que otra vez tendría que fingir sorpresa.

Por ello toda la mañana se la pasó encerrada en su cuarto alegando que tenía que hacer sus deberes escolares, les estaba dando tiempo para que prepararan su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al entrar al comedor fue recibida por serpentinas de colores que danzaban en el aire.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron al unísono un niño de doce años, de tez morena y cabello negro, un hombre alto de cabello morado corto y ojos negros y una mujer de cabello negro largo y ondulado y ojos dorados.

—Gracias. —respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa. Desvió la vista de su hermano y padres hacía el gran comedor.

En él ya estaban servidos los cuatro platos y al centro tenía un adorno floral regalo de su padre para su mamá. De los adornos por la celebración de año nuevo ya no quedaban vestigios.

Yoruichi arrugó el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban los invitados, el pastel y los regalos?

—¡Oh querida! —exclamó la mamá imaginando los pensamientos de su hija. —Este año celebraremos tu cumpleaños por la noche. Te tenemos una gran sorpresa.

Yoruichi asintió emocionada, le hubiera gustado que la fiesta comenzara desde ahora pero bien podría esperar un poco más. No obstante más que la fiesta lo que más la emocionaba era el regalo de sus padres.

Sin querer días atrás escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre que ya era tiempo de darle a Yoruichi la casa.

Y aunque iba a extrañar demasiado a su familia, la idea de valerse por sí misma era excitante.

La familia se sentó en el comedor para disfrutar de su comida.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Yoruichi paseaba por los centros comerciales junto a su mejor amiga, Soi Fong. Estaban buscando los accesorios perfectos para el vestido que Yoruichi usaría esa noche.

Se detuvieron frente al escaparate de una joyería para mirar un juego de gargantilla y aretes de oro con esmeraldas.

Era bonito pero no era el estilo de Yoruichi, prefería algo más discreto. Yoruichi era hija de un importante empresario y aunque podía darse el lujo de comprar lo que deseara ella no era ostentosa, salvo en pequeñas ocasiones.

Mientras seguía observando las joyas, Yoruichi sintió que su bolsa le fue arrebata de las manos, giró enseguida y vio a un chico de chamarra gris correr con su bolso negro.

—¡Mi bolsa! —exclamó molesta y sorprendida.

Iba a comenzar a correr tras el chico, pero no fue necesario. Ya un muchacho de cabello negro lo había detenido y le había arrebatado el bolso.

Y ahora caminaba hacia ella.

El corazón de la chica de cabello morado comenzó a latir con prisa.

—Byakuya Kuchiki se acerca. —Soi Fong le murmuró lo obvio.

Yoruichi no era una chica que creyera en los príncipes de cuento de hadas, de hecho no tenía mucho interés en el amor. Prefería ser libre y divertirse con sus amigas por el mayor tiempo posible. No quería ser como el resto de las chicas que se volvían cursis cuando empezaban una relación o que andaban llorando y suspirando por los rincones por un amor no correspondido.

Tenía muchos amigos y también alguno que otro pretendiente, pero ella los rechazaba con el mayor tacto posible, ninguno llenaba sus exigencias.

Hasta que llegó él.

Ese hombre alto, de pálida piel, de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, de ojos grises y enigmáticos, de porte altivo y sereno.

Lo conoció en la ceremonia de apertura, cuando llegó tarde y no encontraba el auditorio en donde sería la ceremonia. Él la encontró en el pasillo y se ofreció a indicarle el lugar.

Sólo bastó un día para que se enterara de que él era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, que pertenecía al equipo de Kendo e iba en el tercer semestre de la carrera. Sólo bastó una semana para que ella pensara que Byakuya Kuchiki bien podría llenar la definición de príncipe.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Byakuya la sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Sí, gracias. —respondió mientras tomaba el bolso que le ofrecía Byakuya.

—Me alegro, no me hubiera gustado que salieras lastimada. —le dijo y después se dio media vuelta.

Sus encuentros siempre eran así de cortos, sin sonrisas de por medio, sin palabras dulces, pero dejando ver entre líneas que él se preocupaba por ella. O al menos eso era lo que Yoruichi creía.

—Fue una suerte que él anduviera por aquí. —comentó Soi. —porque en su lugar yo le hubiera dado una paliza a ese hombre.

Yoruichi asintió mientras sonreía. Ambas eran muy buenas en artes marciales, sólo que está vez el ladrón la tomó desprevenida.

Las chicas siguieron observando escaparates y haciendo compras.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi bajó a la sala de su casa a las ocho de la noche, ataviada en un bello vestido negro con escote en V, el cual era de encaje en el torso, permitiendo apreciar la piel morena de la chica y su aplanado abdomen. Había optado por usar solamente unos aretes largos en plata y una pulsera con el mismo diseño y material. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

De nuevo se mostró confundida al ver que solamente estaba su familia, vistiendo muy formalmente. En la mesa de centro estaban colocadas siete copas y a un lado de ella estaba enfriándose una botella de champagne. La mesa del comedor estaba lujosamente adornada con un mantel blanco bordado, traído por su madre en alguno de sus viajes y la mejor vajilla había sido colocada sobre ella, siete lugares exactamente. Dos pequeños adornos redondos de rosas rojas y unas velas complementaban la decoración.

—¿Y dónde están todos? —preguntó Yoruichi. Había pocas cosas que odiaba, y una de ellas era que su cumpleaños pasara desapercibido.

—Yoruichi. —habló el padre en tono serio. —Este año celebraremos de una forma diferente. Será una fiesta familiar.

—Pero ¿por qué hay tres lugares más en la mesa? —preguntó ella.

—Siéntate. —pidió la mamá indicándole el asiento de una plaza.

Yoruichi la obedeció muy confusa y preocupada por la seriedad de sus padres.

Ambos padres se miraron, la mamá asintió y le pidió a Yushiro que fuera por el regalo.

El muchacho no tardó en regresar con una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel blanco con un moño rojo y se la entregó a su hermana. Que hasta ese momento estaba a la expectativa.

—Ábrelo. —indicó su padre.

Ella así lo hizo y sus ojos se ensancharon al descubrir un vestido blanco.

—Es hermoso. —comentó la chica examinándolo. El vestido era de un sólo tirante y con flores bordadas en la banda, con un tejido sencillo en la zona del busto. —pero parece un vestido de boda. —les comentó a sus padres alzando la vista. —no creo que tenga oportunidad de usarlo.

—Lo usarás el fin de semana Yoruichi. —comentó el papá con los ojos llorosos. —en una boda.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Pero no se supone que no es correcto que alguien además de la novia use un vestido blanco. —comentó ingenuamente. Estaba segura que de usarlo llamaría mucho la atención.

—Hermana tonta. —intervino su hermano. —lo usarás en tu boda. —sonrió burlonamente y enseñando su dentadura blanca.

Yoruichi parpadeó varias veces.

—Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperábamos. —le murmuró su madre a su padre al oído. El hombre asintió aliviado.

—¿De qué diablos hablan? —Yoruichi explotó poniéndose de pie y apretando el vestido contra su pecho.

Los papás también se pusieron de pie con nerviosismo.

—Hace tiempo tomamos la decisión de que cuando cumplieras dieciocho años te casarías. —reveló el señor Shihoin.

—Es el hijo de nuestros mejores amigos. —agregó la mamá.

—No me importa hijo de quien sea. —gritó enojada. —Incluso si fuera el príncipe de Inglaterra no me casaría con él. —aseveró.

No entendía como sus padres querían hacerle eso, ella no era un objeto con el cual comerciar. Porque estaba segura que aquella unión arreglada serviría para algún tipo de contrato comercial entre empresas. Pero ella no se dejaría, era una mujer libre con el derecho de elegir con quien casarse.

—Pero él es un buen muchacho y además ha dicho que está ansioso por casarse contigo. —comentó su padre.

—No me interesa, ya he dicho que no me casaré. Y si insisten, el día de la boda lo dejaré plantado, huiré de casa y me dedicaré a vivir en la calle.

—Está bien, está bien, lo entendimos. —dijo el padre asustado de que su hija cumpliera su promesa.

—Pero tendrás que ser tú la que lo rechace. —advirtió la mamá. El timbre de la puerta sonó y la muchacha del servicio atravesó la sala para ir a abrir. —Ahí están ellos. Hoy celebraríamos tu compromiso.

Yoruichi asintió. Trataría de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo. No creía que la quisiera en verdad si nunca se habían visto.

Ella le dio la caja con su vestido a la muchacha y se sentó para esperar a los invitados. Sus padres ya habían ido a recibirlos.

Percibió un aroma masculino que inundó la habitación, no identificaba que olor era pero era agradable.

—Buenas noches. —Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Se puso de pie rápidamente y giró a la derecha.

Parado en medio de la sala estaba Byakuya Kuchiki llevando un impecable traje negro y sin corbata.

—Estaba ansioso porque llegara este momento. —comentó él mientras se acercaba a ella. Yoruichi se quedó estática intentando procesar todo.

¡Estaba comprometida con Byakuya Kuchiki!

—Yoruichi, me alegra que aceptarás casarte conmigo. —externó ante su silencio. —Me has hecho muy feliz. —la miró fijamente y le sonrió. Fue breve el momento pero logró acelerar el corazón de la chica y hacerla sonrojar por primera vez.

—Veo que ya se conocieron. —habló una señora de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y de ojos grises. Era Hana, la mamá de Byakuya. —Byakuya ha estado muy ansioso todo el día y no ha dejado de hablar de ti. —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, es suficiente. —pidió Byakuya. Luego volteó a ver a Yoruichi quien lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, como si dudará que lo que dijo su mamá era cierto. —Desde que te vi en la escuela no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero tenía que mantener todo en secreto hasta este día. —explicó.

—("Entonces ¿él siente lo mismo por mí?") —se preguntó Yoruichi, pues no era tan tonta para no saber que Byakuya le gustaba.

—Entonces creo que no hay problema, el sábado nos volveremos familia oficialmente. —comentó el hombre junto a Hana, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

—Sojun. —llamó apenado el papá de Yoruichi. —creo que mi hija tiene algo que decir. —dijo tallándose las manos. Se sentía mal por la cancelación del compromiso.

Todas las vistas se posaron en la chica morena. Ella suspiró y guardó silencio. Su papá intervino entonces.

—Lo siento, pero Yoruichi decidió…

—Que no quiero una boda extravagante. —interrumpió Yoruichi. No le gustó que le impusieran una boda, pero el que fuera Byakuya su prometido mitigaba un poco su enojo.

Sus papás y hermano la vieron confundidos pero enseguida sonrieron.

—Eso no es problema para mí. —declaró Byakuya mientras tomaba su mano derecha para depositar un beso en ella.

Más tarde todos celebraron el futuro enlace.

Y Yoruichi pensó que en esta ocasión si fue sorprendida por sus padres.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Finalmente el sábado llegó en medio de preparaciones, nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Byakuya y Yoruichi ya se habían casado por el civil el día anterior, esa tarde sería su enlace por la iglesia.

La novia caminó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Qué pasa Yoruichi? —preguntó el papá temeroso que se hubiera arrepentido.

Byakuya y su familia también temieron lo mismo.

—Sé que dije que quería una boda discreta. —comentó ella. —pero esto es muy exagerado. —dijo viendo las bancas vacías de un costado. En la iglesia además del sacerdote y los novios sólo estaban las dos familias. —Aquí deberían estar nuestros amigos de la escuela, por lo menos.

Byakuya caminó hacia ella y le levantó el velo.

Se sorprendió al ver su rostro. Se veía hermosa. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con ligeras ondas.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. —declaró él recobrando la compostura. —Lo mejor será guardar el secreto por un tiempo, no quisiera que los demás pensaran que nos hemos casado sin amor, sólo por un acuerdo comercial.

Yoruichi asintió comprendiendo la situación. En la escuela no interactuaban mucho y sería muy raro que un día aparecieran con la noticia de que estaban casados. Dejaría pasar unos meses para que ella y Byakuya dejaran ver que estaban en una relación y después revelaría la verdad.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —concordó ella y su padre suspiró aliviado.

La boda trascurrió normalmente.

—Puede besar a la novia. —declaró el sacerdote.

Yoruichi y Byakuya voltearon a verse.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente, causando la decepción de Yoruichi. La verdad había fantaseado con ese beso muchas veces.

Pero le sonrió dulcemente al imaginarse que él estaba apenado por besarla frente a sus padres. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de forma especial.

Byakuya entonces volvió a acercarse a ella y unió sus labios en un beso, tomándola desprevenida. Antes de que pudiera corresponderle, él se apartó y volteó la cara hacia un costado.

Las felicitaciones de los papás no se hicieron esperar.

—Gracias papá. —le dijo Yoruichi. —has sido un gran padre, te quiero mucho. Te extrañaré.

Su padre derramó lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba feliz porque su hija se casó con un buen hombre que la amaba y la cuidaría, pero la iba a extrañar mucho.

Su mamá y su hermano se unieron al abrazo familiar.

—Felicidades Byakuya. —comentó Hana. —por fin todos tenemos lo que deseamos.

—Lo has hecho bien muchacho. —dijo Sojun.

—Sí. —respondió Byakuya viendo como Yoruichi sonreía emocionada mientras su familia la abrazaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó Yoruichi con enfado.

Después de la pequeña recepción sus padres le habían dado la noticia que su regalo de cumpleaños sería una casa para que empezaran su vida de casados, decidiendo mostrárselas esa misma noche. Ya todas sus cosas habían sido trasladadas a ella.

Yoruichi imaginó una casa o un departamento en una zona lujosa, decorada de forma elegante y con un balcón con una hermosa vista.

Pero las palabras elegante, lujosa y hermosa no eran parte de la descripción de la propiedad frente a ella.

Era un complejo de seis departamentos que parecía se caería en cualquier momento. La zona estaba retirada del centro y no había cerca ninguno de los lugares que ella solía frecuentar.

Byakuya también veía consternado la casa, sin embargo inmediatamente le restó importancia. No sería una mansión pero en ella comenzaría su nueva vida y con eso bastaba para estar agradecido por el regalo.

—¿Papi, estás bromeando verdad? —Yoruichi utilizó la palabra, el tono y la cara dulce con los que siempre conseguía que su papá cediera ante ella. Estaba bien que no le gustaba lo ostentoso pero eso ya era el colmo.

—Está es la casa en la que tu mamá y yo empezamos cuando fuimos pobres, aquí también fue donde tu naciste y tuvimos muchos momentos felices. —declaró el padre. —Y aquí esperamos que también ustedes puedan vencer las dificultades y hacer que su amor crezca.

—Pero papá…

—Yoruichi. —habló Byakuya posando su mano en su hombro. —yo me encargo. —Yoruichi pensó que él también se opondría. —Gracias por el regalo. —les dijo a sus suegros. —sin duda alguna cumpliré sus expectativas y haré a su hija feliz.

De nueva cuenta los padres de Yoruichi lloraron conmovidos y se lanzaron a abrazar a su nuevo hijo. Él se sintió algo incómodo pero dejó que ellos le mostraran su afecto.

Hana y Sojun se miraron de forma cómplice y sonrieron.

Yoruichi se calmó. Recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le contó su historia. No importaba donde estuvieran, sino estar con la persona correcta y donde hubiera amor.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al entrar a la casa Yoruichi volvió a espantarse.

El departamento era más pequeño de lo que creía, los muebles y objetos eran viejos y había mucho polvo.

—No está mal. —murmuró Byakuya antes de que ella pudiera renegar de nuevo. —tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones. —dijo observando las dos puertas abiertas que daban a las habitaciones, en una había una cama matrimonial en la otra una individual. Ellas estaban conectadas por una puerta corrediza.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación que suponían era de ellos, su ropa estaba guardada en un closet de madera del costado, sobre una mesa estaban varios objetos de Byakuya.

—Supongo que debes estar muy cansada, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de dormir. —le dijo Byakuya colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Era su noche de bodas así que era lógico que consumaran su matrimonio. Yoruichi rió ante el pensamiento.

Se preguntó cómo se vería su esposo sin ropa.

—Así que por favor no estorbes. —le indicó Byakuya mientras la empujaba hacia afuera.

Yoruichi se quedó en blanco ante aquella acción. Byakuya comenzó a mover sus cosas y algunos mueles hacia la habitación de lado.

—Ya quedó ordenado todo. —comentó él cuando terminó su trabajo. —Esa será mi habitación y está la tuya Shihoin. —dijo señalando las habitaciones respectivas.

—Me has llamado por mi apellido. —murmuró confundida. —¿por qué? —preguntó sintiéndolo distante, pues ahora él la miraba de forma fría.

—Porque eres un daño colateral. —le respondió mirándola a lo ojos. —Para poder vivir alejado de mis padres tenía que aceptar este matrimonio arreglado y sin amor.

—¿Vivir sin ellos? —preguntó Yoruichi, no entendiendo porque si se veían contentos no quería estar con su familia. —¿sin amor? —también preguntó dolida.

—Mis padres tienen muchas deudas, así que siempre están peleando, me harté de esa vida y la única manera de obtener otra era casándome con la hija de su mejor amigo, además tu padre seguramente ayudará al mío a pagar sus deudas y me facilitará el seguir estudiando sin preocuparme por el dinero. Por eso estaba tan ansioso por la boda.

Esas palabras afectaron a Yoruichi. Era la primera vez que se interesaba en verdad por un hombre y él la había engañado cruelmente.

—Pero veo que tu padre tampoco te quiere. —agregó él. Ella lo miró con enfado. —él hizo todo lo posible porque aceptaras este matrimonio.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó molesta. —mi padre jamás me obligaría a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad. Si me casé contigo fue porque quise hacerlo.

Yoruichi se calló de pronto, entendiendo la gravedad de sus palabras. Él la miró preocupado.

—¿No me digas que estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó temeroso.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió ella, no permitiría que su orgullo fuera aplastado. —Acepté casarme contigo solamente por apariencia. Eres buen estudiante, bueno en los deportes y físicamente atractivo, sólo quería causar envidia entre mis compañeras.

Nada de eso era verdad, pero prefería quedar como alguien vanidosa y caprichosa antes de que en una tonta enamorada.

—Eso me alivia. —comentó él. —aunque odio a las mujeres como tú que sólo ven la apariencia física y son inútiles. —Yoruichi sintió que caía en un pozo profundo, pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable. —pero ya que estamos casados no podemos hacer nada más que aceptar la situación y vivir aquí.

—("¡Maldito bastardo!"). —pensó Yoruichi. Estaba tan enojada que no podía expresar correctamente lo que sentía.

—Para que no haya confusiones es necesario que te diga las reglas. —mencionó él. —numeró uno: cada quien es responsable de sus cosas. El que haga desorden tendrá que limpiarlo. Y aunque pretendamos ser una pareja cada uno preparará su comida y limpiará su cuarto. Numero dos: Tenemos prohibido ir sin permiso al cuarto del otro. Número tres: mantendremos en secreto nuestro matrimonio. Y número cuatro: no nos meteremos en la vida privada del otro, podemos enamorarnos de quien queramos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente. Él asintió. —sólo recuerda que las reglas las has puesto tú. —le declaró.

—Quedando todo aclarado, buenas noches. —dijo y caminó a su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta que dividía las habitaciones.

Yoruichi caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Ahogó un grito de frustración y coraje en la almohada.

Después de desahogarse se sentó.

—Byakuya Kuchiki. —murmuró enojada. —si tú no eres un príncipe yo tampoco seré una princesa.

Él la había tachado de inútil y superficial, pero le demostraría que no era así. Le haría pagar por esta humillación y lo haría arrodillarse a sus pies.

Porque las princesas a veces podían volverse brujas.

* * *

><p><strong>No pude resistirme a escribir una historia centrada en Yoruichi y Byakuya, hay muy pocos fics de ellos en español.<strong>

**Ojala que les haya gustado. Saludos.**


	2. ¿Acercamiento?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar: <strong>jbadillodavila, FrikiHimechan, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, 8579, AndreaBarboza.3363.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LIGERAMENTE CASADOS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2.- ¿Acercamiento?**

Yoruichi dormía en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo y viendo hacia la pared. Se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo de estar comprometida con un hombre que profesaba un gran amor por ella terminó casada con alguien que la odiaba?

Ella nunca había sido odiada por alguien y eso la hacía sentir mal y sobre todo por tratarse de su esposo.

El día anterior, domingo, Byakuya salió desde temprano y no llegó hasta entrada la noche. Y para colmo la regañó por encontrar platos sucios en la cocina.

Era su luna de miel y la dejó sola. Estaba más que enfadada con él. Por eso trató de localizar a su papá para terminar con la farsa, pero nadie le respondió la llamada. Luego recordó que quería hacerlo pagar por el engaño y decidió seguir con él.

Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se vengaría pero ya encontraría la forma.

El sonido del celular la hizo abrir los ojos. Rodó en la cama para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la orilla de la misma. Tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje.

"_Yoruichi ¿por qué no has llegado a la escuela? Si no te das prisa te quedarás sin postre de manzana" Kisuke._

Ella se sentó de golpe y miró la hora en su teléfono. Nueve de la mañana.

—¡Se me hizo tarde! —exclamó angustiada mientras de un salto se ponía de pie.

Aún faltaban algunos días para entrar a clases, pero los alumnos con materias en riesgo de reprobar o los que pertenecían a algún club deportivo tenían que presentarse antes. Y ella y su amigo entraban en el primer grupo.

Corrió hacia la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Byakuya. Aunque no se lo mereciera iba a ser uso de su cordialidad.

—Byakuya se nos hizo tarde. —señaló mientras abría la puerta. Él también tenía que ir ya que pronto tendrían competencia y el llegar tarde le afectaría. —¿Byakuya? —preguntó confundida al ver la cama tendida. Miró hacia la silla de la esquina donde ya no estaba su mochila.—¡Te odio Byakuya Kuchiki! —lanzó un grito de frustración al comprender que él se había ido solo a la escuela y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despertarla.

Cerró la puerta con un azote y se encaminó al baño. Suspiró cansadamente. Era más pequeño que él de su cuarto y no había bañera.

El que no fuera muy presuntuosa no quitaba el hecho de que le gustaran las comodidades, como darse un buen baño de burbujas con sales aromáticas y agua caliente. Pero ya que no podía obtenerlo se metió en la regadera, después de haberse quitado la ropa.

Un pequeño grito se hizo presente cuando el agua fría tocó su morena piel. Y mientras terminaba de bañarse más de un improperio fue dirigido hacía Byakuya.

Después de vestirse, rompiendo su record personal, salió de la casa. Saludó a una muchacha de ojos cafés y cabello negro que salió de la casa de a lado, y luego bajó las escaleras.

—¿Y por donde me voy? —se preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, afuera del complejo de departamentos.

Ella desconocía como llegar a la escuela desde ese lugar, pues era la primera vez que se quedaba ahí. Descartó la idea de llamarle a su papá para que le mandara al chofer porque le quería demostrar a Byakuya que no era inútil.

Sacó su cartera para contar su dinero, se iría en taxi. Se decepcionó al ver que no llevaba nada. Recordó que cuando fue al centro con Soi gastó todo su dinero comprándole un regalo a Kisuke y a su amiga por navidad, además de su juego de aretes.

Dando un bufido de resignación comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

.

.

.

Yoruichi llegó al salón de clases cansada, con los pies adoloridos, con hambre, sed y toda sudada. Abrió el salón sin delicadeza.

—Pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana. —indicó el profesor y los alumnos, alrededor de unos quince, comenzaron a salir.

Yoruichi seguía intentando normalizar la respiración pegada a la puerta.

—Señorita Shihoin si no pone más empeño a sus estudios no pasará mi materia, ni siquiera por ser hija de sus padres. —comentó el profesor cuando pasó por su lado.

Los Señores Shihoin donaban una buena suma de dinero para mejorar las instalaciones del campus, pero siempre comentaban que no por eso su hija debía de tener favoritismos. Ella tampoco lo hubiera aceptado.

Un chico rubio y de ojos grises se le acercó.

—Yoruichi ¿pero porque vienes a esta hora? —preguntó, ya eran más de la una de la tarde.

—No me reclames e invítame de comer. Muero de hambre. —respondió desanimada.

.

.

Yoruichi caminaba a través del patio de la facultad en busca del gimnasio.

Habló con Kisuke mientras comía y le platicó que se perdió en el camino de su casa a la escuela, pues el chofer ya no iría por ella. No pudo dar más detalles para no revelar su boda con Byakuya, así que dejó que su amigo pensara que sus padres estaban enojados con ella por sus bajas calificaciones.

Él se ofreció a llevarla a casa pero tuvo que rechazar la oferta, pues no sabría cómo explicar el que ahora estuviera viviendo en un complejo familiar en penosas condiciones.

Eran las dos de la tarde y estaba segura que Byakuya aún seguía en el entrenamiento. Su profesor a veces solía ser estricto. Lo sabía porque cuando iba a ver a Soi practicar, también veía a Byakuya, pues compartían el gimnasio.

A ella le hubiera gustado ser integrante de algún equipo de artes marciales, pero eso fue lo único que su padre le prohibió. Por eso practicaba en secreto con Soi.

Al entrar al gimnasio vio a varios chicos sentados en unas bancas y algunas chicas que gritaban emocionadas paradas junto a límites de la cancha de básquetbol. La que ahora albergaba el combate de kendo que se llevaba a cabo.

Al ver a los participantes entendió el alboroto. Un chico de primer semestre se enfrentaba a Byakuya, se enfrentaban sin armadura, sólo usando el traje tradicional en color azul marino y el sable de práctica.

Ella se quedó observando los movimientos de ambos competidores. Byakuya era por mucho más preciso y contundente.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza. No tenía por qué estarlo alagando, ya que debajo de toda esa fachada de joven genial y perfecto escondía su verdadero ser.

Permaneció de pie hasta que la práctica acabó, cuando Byakuya golpeó la frente del chico con gran precisión.

—Bien chicos eso es todo, pueden retirarse por hoy. —exclamó el profesor. —¡Honda! Gritó llamando al chico que Byakuya derrotó, quien se acercó corriendo. —Hoy te toca guardar todo en su lugar.

El muchacho asintió desanimado. Algunos chicos salieron del gimnasio al igual que las muchachas. Cuatro chicos se acercaron a Byakuya para felicitarlo. Uno tenía cabello rojo, otro blanco largo y dos más marrón, uno rizado largo, el otro corto.

—Oye esa chica se te queda viendo mucho. —le murmuró Renji, el chico de cabello rojo.

Byakuya volteó y ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que le causó ver a Yoruichi mirándolo fijamente.

—Durante la práctica no te quitó la vista de encima. —comentó el de cabello blanco.

—Ukitake tiene razón, creo que es una más de tu club de admiradoras. —señaló el de cabello rizado, Kyoraku, con tono alegre.

—Es muy bella. —murmuró el chico de cabello corto, Harunobu. —¡Y viene hacia acá! —informó emocionado.

Todos voltearon a verla. Yoruichi caminaba hacía Byakuya con resolución.

—Creo que se va a confesar. —le murmuró Ukitake a Kyoraku, aunque los otros tres pudieron oírlo.

—Byakuya. —llamó la chica al estar frente a él. Los demás prestaron atención. —Regresemos juntos a casa.

Ukitake, Renji y Kyoraku la miraron sorprendidos. Eso para nada parecía una confesión, más bien sonó a una orden. Harunabu la miraba embelesado.

—Lo siento, pero rechazo siempre a quienes me hacen la misma invitación. —respondió él en tono amable.

Yoruichi sintió que hervía por dentro.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó ella enfadada. —Ni creas que tenía ganas de ir a casa acompañada de alguien como tú. —le dijo con el brazo estirado y señalándolo.

Después se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando a prisa.

—Creo que te has pasado esta vez. —comentó Renji.

—Es oficial. —oyeron murmurar a Haru que seguía viendo el camino por donde salió Yoruichi. Posaron su vista en él.—¡Me he enamorado!

Byakuya le dio un golpe en la nuca y luego también salió del gimnasio.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi llegó al complejo familiar a las siete de la noche. Subía las escaleras con pesadez.

Estaba más que cansada. Después de su encuentro con Byakuya decidió hablarle a su papá para que la recogiera, pero nadie atendió a su llamada, pensó en Soi, pero ella le dijo que estaba en casa de su abuela porque estaba enferma.

Resignada empezó a caminar tratando de recodar el camino hacia la casa. Al no lograrlo se decidió a pedir ayuda a un hombre que miraba un aparador junto a su hija, una niña de cabello rosado y ojos vivaces. ¡Grave error!

Ellos se ofrecieron amablemente a llevarla hasta su casa pero resultaron más desorientados que ella. La hicieron caminar por horas hasta que finalmente Yoruichi reconoció el vecindario.

En ese momento lo único que quería era darse un baño, cenar y acostarse a dormir.

Estaba a unos pasos de su puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe.

—Byakuya. —mencionó al verlo frente a ella.

—Finalmente has llegado. —dijo él. —Te estaba esperando.

El corazón de Yoruichi se aceleró. Ella se odio por eso, y por alegrarse internamente de que él se mostrara preocupado por ella.

—Has dejado un desastre en la sala y no se limpiará solo. —su tono amble desapareció dejando uno serio en su lugar. Sus facciones se endurecieron.

Le hizo una seña para que entrara y Yoruichi así lo hizo. Frente a ella estaba el desastre que había dejado en la mañana. Ropa y maquillaje regados en la sala y algunos trastes sucios en la cocina.

—Pudiste haberlo limpiado tú. —le reprochó. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que por su culpa caminó por horas sin rumbo.

—Recuerda las reglas. —expresó él. —cada uno se hace responsable de su desorden. Pero si eso tampoco lo puedes hacer…

—No soy inútil. —intervino Yoruichi enojada. —limpiaré.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Sus miradas eran penetrantes pero su orgullo le impedía desviar el rostro.

—Y espero que no se repita lo de hoy por la tarde. Aunque estemos casados no significa que regresaremos juntos a casa.

—Sólo fui porque quería que me enseñaras el camino a casa. —respondió ella. —Nunca había venido aquí por lo que no me sé el camino, además nunca tuve necesidad de caminar porque siempre me llevaba el chofer de la familia. —aclaró.

Las facciones de Byakuya se suavizaron. Así que había llegado tarde porque se perdió y no porque se hubiera quedado por ahí haciendo tiempo.

—El agua está caliente. —mencionó él desconcertándola. —Toma un baño antes de limpiar.

Ella asintió y se fue a bañar pensativa, pues esta vez fue consciente de que el tono amable de él fue genuino.

.

.

Cuando Byakuya calculó que Yoruichi ya había terminado de bañarse salió de su cuarto cargando un cambio de ropa, pues él también necesitaba ducharse.

Al doblar en el angosto pasillo chocó contra ella. Quien llevaba el cabello mojado suelto y sólo tenía puesta una diminuta toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. La cual era sostenida de las puntas con ambas manos a la altura de sus pechos.

—Creo que me acabe el agua caliente. —comentó ella. —pero necesitaba mucho ese baño. —Él no respondió. —Y no te preocupes que limpié el desorden.

Byakuya se hizo a la derecha para reanudar su marcha pero ella se volvió a interponer en su camino.

—Byakuya Kuchiki dime algo. —exigió ella llevando sus manos a su cintura. La toalla se deslizó hacia abajo. Él la miró sorprendido y enseguida volteó su rostro.

Ella se agachó para tomar la toalla y se envolvió en ella nuevamente.

Byakuya la rodeó.

—Para la próxima vístete en el baño. —le indicó de espaldas a ella. Luego caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Se permitió soltar la ropa a la que había estrujado fuertemente y respiró hondo para que el ardor de su cara bajara.

Yoruichi sonrió triunfante y regresó a su cuarto pensando en que le hizo un favor a Byakuya al acabarse el agua caliente, porque estaba segura que ahora necesitaba una ducha fría.

.

.

Byakuya salió del baño y desde el pasillo observó el comedor limpio, al acercarse vio que la sala también estaba limpia y a Yoruichi en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó desde la barra que dividía la sala - comedor y la cocina.

Yoruichi, que estaba frente a la estufa, se giró para verlo. Llevaba un mandil morado sobre su ropa y tenía el cabello agarrado en una trenza.

—Haciendo la cena. —le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cocinas? —no pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido. Siendo hija de una familia de dinero no tendría por qué hacerlo, para eso tenía sirvientes.

Ella se acercó a la barra con dos zanahorias que colocó sobre una tabla de picar.

—Mi mamá me enseñó. —le comentó mientras tomaba un cuchillo situado junto a la tabla de picar. —Ella siempre dijo que a través de la comida le podía expresar a mi papá cuanto lo amaba, por eso siempre cocina ella en la casa. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Después empezó a picar en cuadritos la zanahoria, centrando su vista en el vegetal. —Por ello me enseñó a cocinar, porque quería que algún día también yo cocinara para alguien especial. —Byakuya vio como las dos zanahorias estaban cuidadosamente picadas. Alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada dorada. —pero nunca compartí el deseo de mi madre, sólo me gustaba cocinar con ella por verla feliz mientras me enseñaba o por ver su sonrisa cuando mi papá halagaba la comida.

Byakuya no dijo nada y ella tomó la tabla de picar y regresó a la estufa.

Él cerró los ojos en busca de un recuerdo, un momento en el que su mamá cocinara con una sonrisa y su padre elogiara su platillo; pero sólo revivió aquellas veces en que su madre le gritaba que estaba harta de cocinar para un don nadie y su padre aventaba los platos al suelo.

—Byakuya ¿estás bien? —la voz de Yoruichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agradeció eso internamente.

—Sí. —respondió. Ella llevaba un tazón de arroz en la mano y su vista la siguió hasta el comedor.

Ahí había varios tazones servidos. La comida se veía apetitosa.

Ella se sentó y él se acercó guiado por un impulso. Últimamente sólo se alimentaba con sopa instantánea o comida de microondas.

—¿Quieres? —Yoruichi extendió su mano con un tazón de sopa de verduras. Él extendió el brazo para tomarlo pero ella lo retiró de inmediato. —¡Pero que tonta soy! —fingió vergüenza. —Estaba a punto de romper una de tus reglas. "Regla número uno: aunque pretendamos ser una pareja cada uno preparará su comida". —recitó tratando de imitar la voz de Byakuya. —Disculpa mi imprudencia. —aunque estaba seria sus ojos mostraban un brillo de arrogancia.

Yoruichi comenzó a comer y Byakuya fue a la cocina para prepararse un ramen instantáneo.

Y mientras la chica se devoraba todos aquellos platillos que se veían tan apetitosos, él tuvo que fingir que su comida era la más deliciosa del mundo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente Byakuya y Yoruichi salieron de su casa vistiendo el uniforme escolar.

—Espero no te pierdas el día de hoy. —le dijo él con un poco de burla.

Ella estaba por contestarle pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Buenos días. —saludó la chica que vio el día anterior. —Veo que tu compañera regresó sana y salva. —comentó la muchacha de cabello negro.

Byakuya se tensó y Yoruichi la vio intrigada.

—Una disculpa por lo de ayer. —dijo el chico de cabello negro.

—No pasa nada. —respondió negando con las manos. Miró a Yoruichi. —Soy su vecina Ikumi y este es mi hijo. —abrazó al niño que salió del departamento.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó Yoruichi. Ikumi sonrió.

—Cuando pasamos por tu puerta para ir al mercado, él la abrió de golpe asustándonos. —comentó. —se disculpó y volvió a meterse. Lo mismo pasó cuando regresamos. Nos dijo que su compañera no llegaba. A leguas se notaba preocupado aunque no lo mencionó. —volvió a sonreír. —Y después cuando saqué la bolsa con basura lo vi en la calle mirando hacia ambos lados como buscando algo.

Yoruichi volteó hacía Byakuya con una gran sonrisa.

—No estaba preocupado por ti. —acotó él. —simplemente estaba desesperado porque la casa seguía sucia y quería que llegaras a limpiarla.

Se giró para caminar hacia las escaleras. Yoruichi se despidió de su vecina y su hijo y lo siguió. Se sintió culpable porque él la había estado esperando preocupado y ella le negó la comida.

—Sólo por hoy dejaré que vayamos juntos a la escuela. —le dijo cuando estuvieron en la acera de la calle.

Yoruichi sonrió. Quizá la distancia entre ellos se había hecho más corta.

—Pero tienes que mantenerte alejada de mí por lo menos cinco metros. —sentenció y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

O tal vez no…

* * *

><p>—Harunobu Ogido es un Shinigami de la cuarta división.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.<strong>


End file.
